Secret Love Grimm x Ichi
by AsukiSan
Summary: When Ichigo comes home from school, he meets an unexpected visitor, what's more, is something is wrong with the visitor.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to give this a shot XD Just one lemon at least XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach. This is smutt! Don't like don't read!

As Ichigo returned home from school after another seemingly pointless day, he entered his room, determined to finish all the homework he had to make up from all the days he missed from either Shinigami work, or other unimportant duties.

He set his bag down and took out his first assignment that was a definite must to finish, math. Sitting down, he began to write out the first few problems when the red-head felt suddenly… uneasy. He quickly spun around to find nothing behind him! Sighing, he thought that he was getting over-active nerves, he returned to his homework.

That same uneasy feeling still lingered, making Ichigo extremely uncomfortable, that feeling became so unbearable that he was about to reach for his Shinigami badge, which was on the far side of his desk. Only a few inches from his badge, he felt a strange, muscular hand firmly gripped his wrist. Desperate to see his assailant, the startled red-head whirled around, and very much to his surprise, his semi-attacker was a very agitated teal-haired Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Grimmjow?" the substitute Shinigami almost yelled out, he would've if his family wasn't around, "What the hell?" Ichigo attempted to wriggle out of the Sexta's firm grip. Grimmjow, however, neither responded nor released his grip on struggling Ichigo; instead he forced the red-head up from his seat and pulled him into a very lustful kiss. The force of the kiss dazed the smaller boy long enough for Grimmjow to pull him closer to his massive body. It was only when Ichigo felt something hard against his hips, is when he snapped out of his daze. "What the hell are you doing?" the boy frantically spoke when he somehow pulled his lips away from the Sexta.

"Shut up, Kurosaki." The Espada replied as he pushed the red hair on his back on top of the desk. Ichigo began to struggle underneath Grimmjow in an attempt to at least reach for his badge; "Will you stop struggling?" the teal-haired Espada shouted, pinning Ichigo's arms above his head.

"How about you get off of me and tell me what the hell you're doing, you bastard!" Ichigo shouted back. Grimmjow didn't answer, though. His features spoke loud enough for him, flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, very heavy panting… "Are you in heat?" the boy's eyes widened.

"None of your fucking business, Shinigami!" Grimmjow growled as he began to grind his hips against the pinned boy. Ichigo inhaled sharply, unintentionally arching his back and meeting his chest against Grimmjow's. Hearing a lustful growl above him, Ichigo frantically looked up to a pair of dangerously lustful eyes.

Before Ichigo could even blink, Grimmjow had latched on to the smaller male's throat, sucking, biting and claiming the flesh as his and his alone.

"G-Grimmjow…" Ichigo managed to place his hands on the other man's shoulders, "Y-you're going to regret this! You'll h-hate me more and yourself after this!" he attempted to reason with the Espada. Grimmjow suddenly stopped and looked at the flushed boy.

"What do you mean 'Hate you more'?" he questioned the Shinigami "I chose to claim you, so why would I hate you?"

"C-claim me? What the hell, Grimmjow!" Ichigo was suddenly more flustered than before. When the teal-haired Espada thought he had putted 2 and 2 together, he smirked before throwing the other boy on to the bed. Before Ichigo could even protest, Grimmjow was back on top of him.

"And why are you so… flustered? Not only flustered, seemingly weak? You would have at least wounded me by now." Grimmjow questioned the red-head.

"B-because it would be pointless to fight you're when you're this way!" Ichigo quickly responded, blushing madly.

"Uh, huh." Grimmjow flatly replied before returning to his assault on the Shinigami's throat. Ichigo's attempts to push Grimmjow's powerful form off of him long enough for him to flip over and get within centimeters of his badge, before he felt Grimmjow grab his wrist once again. The older male pinned his arm against the mattress. "Why continue to struggle when…" he gripped the boy's half-erected member, emanating a moan from Ichigo "You're enjoying this…" he licked the red-head's neck "Ichigo?" The substitute Shinigami bit his bottom lip to prevent anymore noises from escaping "Is it because you're scared that you may actually enjoy being dominated? Or to realize that you may actually have feelings for me?" the Espada questioned. The only thing going through Ichigo's jumbled thoughts were how good this pleasure felt, and how he wanted more, he formed a coherent sentence long enough to make a comeback against Grimmjow, when Grimmjow turned that into a moan as well. He soon began to buck into the Espada's hand in an attempt to receive more contact to his erection. The Espada's smirk grew as he complied with the Shinigami's silent plea to continue.

Grimmjow began to stroke the clothed member, forcing an unmanly wail out at the over whelming feeling.

"M-more…" the boy finally gave in. The Sexta smirked wider and he flipped the boy over to face him

"With Pleasure."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Did I do alright for part 1?


	2. Chapter 2

"M-more…" the boy finally gave in. The Sexta's smirk grew as he flipped the Shinigami back around to face him,

"With pleasure" was his answer as he removed the boy's school shirt. All that came from the boy were pants and moans as his torso and stomach were assaulted by eager hands and his neck attacked by sharp teeth.

"G-Grimm…jow!" Ichigo gripped the Espada's shoulders, wanting for him to finish with the foreplay and move on with his purpose,

"Don't worry my little Shinigami" the Espada chuckled at how easy it became to control the boy under him "I shall take care of you with the upmost care." He fiddled with the belt on his soon-to-be mate's pants so that he could get to his goal. The red-head nodded as he lifted his hips to help the arrancar remove his pants. The smirk on the Sexta grew as he began to admire the panting Shinigami under him; his body grew hotter as he looked at Ichigo's features, the tan skin covered in a thin sheet of sweat, the flushed features that made the boy's face delicious, and how his body seemed just right for the Espada's taking. He was too perfect.

Grimmjow seemed to have tired of the foreplay as well and placed his fingers on the shivering boy's lips, only one word came from the teal-haired man

"Suck" Ichigo must have had some funny look on his face, since the Espada was snickering above him "If you don't want to be taken dry, I suggest you suck these." The boy nodded hesitantly as he took the fingers in his mouth, gently licking them at first before gaining some form of confidence and gripped Grimmjow's wrist and began nibbling and sucking them further. He seemed to be doing something right, since the older man was panting and occasionally moaning. His reign of pleasuring the Espada didn't last that long, the fingers were soon removed and his legs had been widened further to accompany the large frame of the arrancar.

"Will this hurt?" The Shinigami quietly asked, hoping to not get laughed at by the Espada, Grimmjow mentally shivered from realizing that he would be the one to claim Ichigo's virginity and gently smiled, something that Ichigo only dreamed of seeing!

"It will." Ichigo's face soon shown a little fear "But the pleasure will make you forget about that." Grimmjow began to rub his fingers against the boy's entrance, hoping to have the Shinigami relax; he didn't want to hurt him this time. Once Ichigo had begun to buck his hips into the Espada's hand, Grimmjow added the first finger. The suddenness of the foreign intrusion made the red-head flinch, but didn't show any signs of pain, so Grimmjow continued to move his fingers in and out.

"G-Grimmjow!" Ichigo began to whimper under him, wanting more of that feeling. The Espada complied with the Shinigami and inserted the 2nd finger. This was a more intense feeling, making Ichigo shiver from not only pain, but pleasure as well.

"Do you like this?" The arrancar asked Ichigo lustfully. He had barely any control over his lust now; it took everything that he could muster in order to prevent himself from thrusting into the boy.

Receiving no answer from the heavily panting Shinigami, he gripped Ichigo's erected manhood and began to pump him. This had set Ichigo off; he was soon to arch his back and scream out in pleasure.

"I said 'Do you like this'? Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked once more, now smirking at his soon-to-be mate.

"Y-yes! Yes!" the Shinigami began bucking his hips as his prostate was being brushed. The teal-haired arrancar took this opportunity to add his last finger, making Ichigo freeze under him. "H-hurts!" Grimmjow was never the best person to turn to for comfort, so he had no idea what to do for Ichigo, other than nibbling his ear lobe in hopes of distracting him from the pain.

"It'll be over soon, Ichigo." He cooed in the boy's ear. Ichigo could only trust Grimmjow's words, so he bit his lip and slowly nodded as Grimmjow slowly moved his fingers. It didn't take long for Ichigo to scream in pleasure once again as Grimmjow's fingers brushed against his prostate again.

"There! Grimmjow!" the Shinigami gripped the arrancar's shoulders, and began bucking into his fingers once again, wanting for those fingers to hit that spot again. Grimmjow, however, removed his fingers before Ichigo could experience that wonderful feeling again, "G-Grimmjow?"

"Heh, what?" he asked as he lifted the boy on to his lap, "You have to wait! As you humans say, 'Patience is a virtue'" Grimmjow carefully lifted Ichigo until Grimmjow's painful erection was ready to penetrate Ichigo's virgin entrance. "Are you ready?" the red-hair nodded and began to shake from the anticipation.

Grimmjow smirked and lowered Ichigo down and groaned out as Ichigo's tight heat was soon surrounded him. He didn't realize that Ichigo was writhing in pain until he was crying out in Grimmjow's ear, begging for him to stop

"P-please stop! Stop!" his arms wrapped around the Sexta's and he was sheading heavy tears.

"Shh." Grimmjow began to rub Ichigo's lower-back, trying to relieve the tense muscles. "It will soon pass. Tell me when you want me to move." Ichigo could only nod in response, wishing that he didn't give in so easily to the Espada.

Ichigo soon forgot how long he had been sitting there until Grimmjow began to massage his hip bones,

"Are you alright?" Grimmjow finally broke the maddening silence and lightly kissed Ichigo's lips, Ichigo slowly nodded and returned the kiss,

"Yeah. You can move now." Ichigo felt that the pain had been dulled enough, so he felt that Grimmjow could now move. Grimmjow was quick to comply, but still kept a slow pace for Ichigo to get comfortable with it. He slowly lifted his Shinigami and carefully brought him down. Ichigo was soon panting and began groaning in frustration at this slow pace "Grimmjow, please, faster!"

"With pleasure, my Ichi." Grimmjow grinned as he firmly gripped the boy's hips and began to move him faster. The Shinigami had no idea what to think! Other than how good this feeling was and why he had doubted himself!

The pace soon turned incredibly fast and became almost too much for him, and it became over whelming when Grimmjow gripped his erection and began to pump it.

"G-Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out as he felt his climax consume him. Grimmjow wasn't too far behind and soon filled his seed within Ichigo crying out his name as well.

The only thing that either of them could hear was their heavy pants. Grimmjow carefully lifted Ichigo off of him, laid him on his bed and sat next to him.

"You alright?" he asked as he stroked his mate's hair.

"Yeah…" he replied quietly "Just tired." Ichigo curled up next to Grimmjow "….. Will you stay with me?" he lightly blushed. At first Grimmjow felt shocked that he wanted him to, he soon got over his shock and smiled, making Ichigo's heart flutter.

"Of course, my mate." He laid down next to Ichigo and they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
